I'd Lie
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: A switcheroo to the normal Greg crushing on Sara. Chapter 4.
1. Costs To Much

She could hear him whistling as he made his way to the Denali, but she however refused to look at him just yet. She had to act pissed off because he had called driving dibs, but she was not, not even angry in the slightest.

Sitting in the passenger seat gave her time to do something she couldn't when she was driving. Study him without him noticing in the dark, or the shadows, from every passing light they passed.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night  
I count the colors in his eyes_

She shook herself out of her thoughts to watch him, she had memorized every freckle on his face, the way his eyes would turn to a shade of deep brown when he was confused or pissed off, a light green when he was chipper and excited, and an amber when he was tired or anxious.

Seeing his lips move, those luscious lips producing some short of sound that she should be listening to, and any other given time she would be, holding on to his every word and filing it away in the back of her mind for a topic starter on a later date. She didn't have to hear him to know he was telling her about his day, if memory served correctly being a Tuesday he would get home work, make a pot of coffee and given the case that night would either grab a couple lemons from the crisper in the fridge and take a hot shower, or wait patiently watching the coffee drip to the pot below the machine.

From there he would drink one cup with two sugars, sitting the spoon down neatly beside the sink, the spoon could be used again for his coffee later that night. He then would proceed to get the mail on his way out. He would sort through the mail from smallest to largest, placing it neatly on the passenger seat beside him and drive the grocery store.

He had mentioned once that going on a Tuesday to get your groceries was better because it was the slowest day for the supermarkets and after a long day at the office she often referred it, you did not feel like dealing with people - alive or dead.

He would arrive home, put the groceries away and move his Chinese food to the front of the fridge so it would get eaten up first, and take out the oldest box to eat that morning on his way to his computer, eating the last of the contents which would probably consist of Beef Chow Mien or something else along that matter, he liked it all. He would reply to the email his stepsister sent every day. The only member in his family that knew the extent of what he did for a living. Log off, throw away the empty container, straighten the picture hanging up in the hallway as he stripped off his clothes and lay on top of the bed more often than not falling asleep instantly.

_Don't ever fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair_

"I've decided I'm not gonna fall in love" he tells her and she can't help but let out a laugh at the declaration

"Can I ask why?" the shock starts to settle in

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

"Costs too much" that's one excuse she had never heard before.

"How do you figure that?" she watched as his fingers pick a stand or two that were out of place and shuffle them until they are part of his do' again.

"I mean you once you figure out how much the dates cost, the clothes, aftershave, and the weight gain from eating out, then the gym bill to get back into shape, the wedding, rings, kids, everything just costs too damn much. Ergo, I'm never falling in love" and that was that, he turned on the radio to find a song he knew and sang the rest of the way. They still haven't spoken it about it to this day.

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs_

She hadn't thought others could see the close friendship her and a certain someone had developed until she had overheard to of her co-workers talking about it.

"I give it until Christmas until they're together"

"I'd say New Years, we both know how stubborn Sara can be"

"I'm thinking that its Sanders who doesn't have a clue of her feelings"

"What are you saying?"

"Watch them sometime" the older and married co-worker got up taking a case file with him and smiling politely as he saw her in the hallway.

She sat down waiting patiently, a neatly wrapped present sat in front of her and her magazine she was skimming that had been new 6 years ago to the month, she made a mental note to herself, you want to read something that isn't outdated, bring your own.

He was whistling again, grin from ear to ear as he stopped in to see his special friend and to confirm later tonight.

"Well if it isn't my gorgeous friend" he smiled and sat down beside her, eyeing the present that sat a few inches away from him, Sara however continued to read her magazine getting a kick out of making him wait.

Nick however watched as her cheeks reddened just slightly as she continued to read the magazine and the jittery Greg who couldn't take his eyes of the small box in front of him.

"Yes it's yours" she said coolly as she flipped the page of the magazine and just like a kid at Christmas he tore the paper off. His eyes went wide.

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth_

Neon Green guitar picks.

"How did you?" he asked shocked, opening the package and inspecting everyone getting a feel for them.

"How did I know?" she echoes, she finally looks up, eyes bright

"I noticed you were getting low so I picked some up and I know your favorite colour is green, it was neon or hunter. I see you as a Neon kind of guy" he smiled a toothy grin and looked down at them, Nick watched how Sara's gaze didn't go back to her magazine but remained on Greg, studying him closely.

"Thanks so much" he saw Catherine walk by and gathered his present up quickly

"Just glad you like them" she smiles once again and continues smiling once the younger man leaves. Finishing off the page she was on, she herself stood, placing the magazine back on the table she had found it on.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she finally asks to Nick

"I'm not looking at you in anyway"

"It's his birthday, and no we are not dating, he's not going to fall in love"

"Why is that?"

"Costs too damn much" came from the hallway as Greg walked by once again with Catherine at his side, and they disappeared.

Sara followed suit, going off in her own direction.

Nick smiled to himself; he knew without a doubt Sara had a crush on Gregory Sanders, he couldn't wait to tell Warrick he was right.

_His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes _

"Oh I got a new pic of the sis and dad" Greg told Sara later that night at the lockers, he dug into his bag until he found what he was looking for, producing a smiling teenager and an aging man. His father seemed happy without Greg's mother but that was a story for another time. She hadn't seen a recent picture of the two in quite a while.

"She's beautiful" a female version of his dad and him, long flowing blond hair, the same ever changing eyes and the same lips.

"Tell me about it, she's got her first date coming up, dad's a wreck"

"I never noticed but you and him have the same eyes and look quite a lot alike"

"The eyes yes, but we look nothing alike"

"Yes you do"

"No we don't"

"Not arguing with you. Yes you do times infinity" desperate times called for stooping to Greg's level to get him. He opened his mouth but closed it and took back the picture she was handing him.

"Why is it you always want to argue with me?"

"Cause it's fun, getting all worked up"

"Aren't you afraid one of these days we're going to say something we'll regret"

"Nope" he closed his locker and made his way out the door, slipping past Catherine, Nick and Warrick with a brief goodbye.

_And if you ask me if I love him.._

A brief whispering is heard behind a row of lockers before Warrick comes over

"I have a question and I'm not sure how to ask it, but" he looks back to Catherine and Nick who motioned him to continue. "Do you have feelings, maybe even love Sanders?"

Sara laughed before speaking

"No don't be ridiculous"

_I'd lie_

A/N: Gonna be a two – three parter. Still more to the song. I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. Which I don't own. Nor CSI.


	2. A Question Left Unanswered

She looks up from her position at the dead body, to see who just entered her crime scene and relaxed when she saw whom. Standing at the front door he paused taking in his surroundings, the guy who got axed had lived a good life, a 52 inch TV, surround sound, nice stereo, leather couches. This guy was living what every other guy wanted.

"The girlfriend did it" he said to her as he walked further in, setting down his kit next to hers as examined the blood spatter across the TV which just happened to be playing last nights game of basketball.

"And how do you know?"

"Look at this, he would have had to give it all up for her, he wasn't willing and she freaked"

"Just because he's got _nice_ things does not mean he was giving it all up"

"He wouldn't commit, and that scared her, she was what 35 her biological clock was ticking, he was a smart man"

"I can not believe you just said that, its such a..a" she trailed off, afraid if she was making a wrong move

"What Sara, it's such a what thing to say?"

"Something a jerk would say"

"Now you're calling me a jerk?" he asked photographing the TV, moving on to the stereo located beside the TV

"If the shoe fits" she whispered collecting fibers from the dead guy

"What was that?"

"I said if the shoe fits" she snapped

"Now that's something a girl would say"

"Don't even go there" she stood wanting to get out of the room, she was becoming flustered and he liked arguing, she didn't.

"What afraid that the shoe fits?" he laughed at his own remark

"I'm gonna check the kitchen see if there's any murder weapon to be found"

"You just soo burned yourself there"

"He was stabbed, the logical thing would be to store knifes in the kitchen, idiot" she trudged past him, giving him a small body check as she did so.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't I like your walk  
Doesn't he know that I've had it memorized for so long_

Yep they were in another fight.

Little did he know she stood in the kitchen, hand on a drawer watching him collect evidence that she hadn't gotten to yet. His unhurried pace around the room, made her wish she could be carefree just for the slightest moment to know what it was like. Hearing him make a noise she open the drawer brief looking in the door and the back before closing the door again, the man was stabbed not suffocated and the door contained saran wrap, and baggies along with other things for storing leftovers.

"Please will you talk to me?" he asked her a few hours later, as she shuffled around in her locker, ready to head home. She looked up and back down again as she closed her locker, throwing her bag over her shoulder she attempted to move but was blocked by him, she stared at him intently, waiting for him to make his point so she could move away and the urge to kiss him senseless would disappear.

"It's what we do, you know we throw insults back and forth and we laugh about it later"

"Not this time" she whispered and moved past him this time, fearing he would come after her and her guard she worked on over the past few hours would come crumbling down and she would laugh with him just like old times.

She heard her name being called but continued walking to her car, she would not stop and look into his eyes. She couldn't, but there was that nagging feeling in the back of her mind telling her that she hoped he would come after her and apologize profusely, and then confess his undying love for her

"Like that'll ever happen" she muttered to herself, and walked down the steps the parking lot.

Greg made it to the parking lot just as she was pulling away.

"You can't hide, I know where you live," he said as he was quickly approaching his car. He didn't like the unsettling feeling in his stomach, fearing that the end of their friendship was near. The thought scared him to the point where he was wiping away a stray tear, he couldn't loose her.

_He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

"What the hell was I thinking?" Sara asked her empty apartment as she walked through, doing the same things she did every morning, pausing to take her shoes off, putting them neatly in the closet, her keys in the dish by the door and her coat hung up in the closet above her shoes.

"To love a guy who can be an inconsiderate jerk" she looked in her fridge to find nothing, just like usual. Her fridge was empty just like her life and her apartment.

"So what if you know his shoe size, where he likes to shop, where he gets his groceries on Tuesday and where he likes his coffee from, that still doesn't mean he loves you" she told herself as she debated what take out she wanted. Seeing yesterday's mail on the counter she decided to go through it to help her choose, first good deal she saw, she would order.

"I can't believe this" she through down her mail as the first flyer in the pile made itself known. Ming's Chinese Food the very place where they eat all the time and order the same thing every time. Why is it everything always leads back to Greg? This thing what ever she had going on with him, was one-sided, she took every signal he gave her from the smile or a wink down the very laugh if she told a joke properly to heart, hoping that just once he would see her in a new light.

Her hopes pretty much faded when she heard him say I'll never fall in love, costs too much well damn him to hell.

He banged for the fifth time on her red door

"Sara let me in" she on the other hand stood on the other side of the door, pretending not to hear.

"Look I know your in there, and don't make me resort to my antics you know how far I can take it" he was bluffing she knew it, he would never do it to her.

_I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue_

"So what if you have crabs, there's shampoos for that" he said a little louder. He really wasn't bluffing, she threw the door open and pulled him inside, and shut the door behind him all in the matter of three seconds.

"I didn't want to but you made me do it" he told her innocently

"You just don't get it do you?" her voice was on the edge of yelling

"What don't I get, tell me please"

"Nothing it's not important" she flushed realizing how close she had been to revealing the only secret she had managed to keep to herself.

_Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes_

"Can I be the judge of that?"

"No like I said it's not important just drop it"

"Now I wanna know"

"Forget let go"

"No"

"Please"

"It wouldn't have to be anything to do with your crush on me now would it?"

_And if you ask me if I love him.._

"My crush on you where the hell did that come from?" she willed her cheeks to return to their natural state

"You didn't deny it"

"I wanna know who told you a lie" she thought of a purple rubber duck to keep her eyes from revealing exactly what she had just denied.

_I'd lie_

A/N: One more part to go. Thanks for the reviews. Don't own, anything.


	3. Me And You

"Oh" his voice dropped an octave

"You seem a little disappointed" she bit her lip to keep from spilling the beans to make him smile

"I just never had anyone crushing on me before, it would have been cool"

"I'm sorry I can't help you there" he nodded and looked down to the ground

"You coming over later?" he asked looking up

"In about an hour; I'll bring doughnuts"

"Alright, a bunch of us are getting together to jam for a bit"

"Okay I'll see you there then"

He nods once again, turns and leaves.

_He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you_

"If you only knew Greg" she lets out a sigh and returns to her locker. She could have told him right there, hell there had been numerous chances and yet she held back; why you ask? She was afraid of being rejected, what if he didn't feel the same and had moved on from his innocent crush? It was something she couldn't risk.

Knowing he would be too busy to answer his intercom service, she used the key had given her awhile back; the reason she didn't know, but it had made her smile and now she only used it on certain days like these. Making her way up to the third floor by the stairs; the elevator was out again. It was broken down more than it was working. She knocked once before entering his apartment.

She was surprised to find only him, sitting on his couch with his guitar.

"Where is everyone?"

"Jim's wife went into labour, Stan's wife broke his guitar last night cause their trying to get pregnant and she would be at her peak the time he was going to be here, and Bill cancelled cause he had to pull a double"

"So it's just the two of us"

"Well you can't forget the doughnuts" he grinned and stood, placing his guitar on the couch behind him.

"Heaven forbid I forget the doughnuts" she has to laugh; they were back to their old selves.

"Mmm sprinkles" Greg happened to say twenty minutes later after his third doughnut.

He licked off everyone of his fingers with his tongue and Sara couldn't help but watch. Looking down before he caught her.

"Come here I wanna teach you the guitar"

"I really don't know"

"It's not that hard, I taught myself" he stood up walking over to his couch picking up his guitar he waited for her to join him, which she did a few moments later.

_He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle_

"Sit on the couch and hold the guitar like this" he showed her how to hold it, she took the guitar sat on the edge of the couch and adjusted the guitar until it was sitting how he showed her. "Alright just let me get behind you" he stepped onto the couch and slid down behind her, his torso touching her back.

"Kay place your left hand up here on the first fret and your right hand on strings and drum down" his arms went around hers guiding her on what to do.

"Good job, you did it" Sara smiled feeling proud she made her first note.

"No it's not as hard as I thought it would be" the room crackled with tension and it was a moment before he spoke, his breathe warm against her skin.

_Yes I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie_

"What if I kissed you right here" he kissed her at the spot where the neck meets her shoulder

"I'd allow it" she whispered

"That wouldn't have to do with the crush you have on me would it?"

"No I don't have a crush on you, I have an infatuation"

"So if I turned your head and kissed you on the lips what would you do?"

"I'd kiss you back" he gently turned her head to look at him, and brought his head down to meet hers.

She was tired of lying.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	4. I Can't Stop Thinking About You

"Sara Hello Earth To Sara" he called in her ear, snapping herself out of the little fantasy that had been all too real, suddenly wishing it was real because she was still in the predicament of him not knowing of her little crush on him.

"Sorry you were saying?"

"You were a million miles away just now, where'd you go?"

""Was trying to solve an equation from a textbook I saw"

"Ahh does your brain ever shut off?"

"Nope" she was suddenly glad for him being behind her and not being able to see her now flaming red face. She had almost for a second came clean that she was fantasizing about him kissing her, and she could have it all she had to do was speak up.

"Do you wanna go for breakfast?"

"We just had doughnuts," he reminded her

"When has that ever stopped you before?"

"True let me put this baby away and we can go" he was in his room putting his beloved away, giving her time to allow herself to calm down.

"I just gotta use the bathroom okay?" she hollered to him as she locked herself in the bathroom, splashing cold water on her burning cheeks. This was it, she couldn't spend any alone time with him, it was getting too weird for her, she felt that if this happened again him getting too close to her she was going to melt, and go all red, then he would know.

* * *

Her palms were starting to sweat, her arms felt like jelly, and her stomach was in knots, she felt fifteen all over again waiting after school to tell Billy Winters she had a crush on him. Although she doubted Greg would laugh in her face and move on to tell his friends that a freshman thought she had a chance with him a sophomore.

"Either you're going to propose or that last case got you worked up pretty good, although it was only a B&E" he talked normal, taking a sip of coffee, resting his elbow on the textured table of the table he locked at her.

"What?"

"I said either you were going to propose or the last case got you pretty worked up" so maybe she was regretting on deciding that she wanted to tell him that yes she was crushing on him maybe even loving him. It was supposed to be done in private, together, alone not in some dinner while they wait for their checks.

"I just have a lot on my mind"

"Like the fact that you're crushing on me?" he said nonchalantly pausing briefly to take another sip.

"Just because I'm nervous doesn't mean I'm crushing on you"

"Right" came sarcastically out of his mouth and flipped over his bill, grabbing hers too and doing some mental math to tally up both totals and leave a good tip.

"Could we go for a drive?" he looked at his phone to see the time, seeing it was still early he nodded.

"Where we going?"

"Since when did you need a destination?"

"Okay and I don't just like to know how much sleep I'm about to get"

"Fine forget I said anything" she got up to leave, her breathing already above normal, her heartbeat going into triple over time with just the thought of walking past him.

"Hey I was kidding" he grabbed her wrist and she willed her pulse to go back to normal, she knew it was no use but at least she was trying.

"Just let me pay okay?" he got up, she stayed where she was taking a couple of deep breathes before she joined him at the register.

Slipping in behind the wheel, she tried thinking of a way to let him know how she felt without exactly saying how she felt, hinting could only go so far before she had to admit, she needed something that said 'hey I like you, and I'm ready to admit it, I just don't want you to know yet' weird, and made no sense but that's how she felt.

She may have felt the light bulb go off in her head, possibly even seen it dance across her vision or maybe it was the light changing what ever it was, she found her idea of how to tell him. Reaching behind her to grab her CD she pulled out the first one knowing who it would be; it was kept there for a reason.

"Oh come on Sara not that lame shit again"

"What lame shit?"

"You know Blondie 'Gonna Getcha" or whatever the hell it's called"

"No it's not and it's called 'One Way Or Another' you being a so called musician should know that"

"I only know the good stuff not crappy shit like that"

"Are we running a contest of how many times you can say shit?"

"Sorry"

She flicked to the song that she had listened to so many times,

"Country?"

"Shut it and listen"

(Of course you know what song it is, the story would not exist without it)

The song started and she felt unsure if she should actually go through with this, the song told him everything she was feeling and the fact that she was lying, but wasn't she ready to tell him she lied about quite possibly loving him?

He had started tapping his fingers on her dashboard and she took it as a good sign that he was actually listening to it and not just listening to it but yet thinking about something so the song isn't heard.

As the final chords of the song winded down, the temperature in the car suddenly became too hot for her; instead of doing anything she risked a glance over at him, he was looking at her and she felt the temperature go up again; but gave a 'do-you-get-it' look.

"I knew it" was all he said

* * *

By now she had come to park in a well a parking lot, her car facing away from the sun, crossing her arms across her chest she waited, it was down to this, either.

"Could we go back to my place?" his brows furrowed deep together, she nodded and started the car.

The car ride was drove in silence; she knew she blew it, it was just one of those things that she could sense.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked her as he moved to get out and she sat still both hands on the wheel.

"You want me to?"

"Of course I have to show you something" she followed him out wondering that if she shaved everything last night. She was still deep in thought as she walked into his apartment he was looking through his half hazard stacked pile of CD's.

"Every month my sister sends me a CD of songs that she thinks are good – why she does this I have no idea" she raised an eyebrow wondering why on earth he was telling her this.

"On the latest one I there was one that I think fits my reply, it's a little to poppy for my taste but hey you listen to Taylor Swift"

"How-"

"How'd I know? Last months CD had the same song on it"

(Really hate to do this but I have to put the full song of this one right here cause it would ruin it if I broke it up)

_All alone in my room, think of you at a rate that is truly alarming  
I keep looping my memories of you in my head, I pretend that you want me  
And I fall asleep and dream of alternate realities  
And I put myself at ease by pretending that she still loves me_

_And I can't stop thinking about you  
And I can't stop thinking about you  
You never call, what do I do?  
And I can't stop thinking about your love_

_Ohh, yeah_

_Can't believe I could think that she would just follow me everywhere I go  
I just wrestle with you in my dreams and wake up making love to a pillow  
And I fall asleep and dream of alternate realities  
And I put myself at ease by pretending that she still loves me_

_And I can't stop thinking about you  
And I can't stop thinking about you  
You never call, what do I do?  
And I can't stop, and I can't stop_

_What I would give to have you look in my direction  
And I'd give my life to somehow attract your attention  
And I touch myself like it's somebody else  
Thoughts of you are tattooed on my mind, let me show you_

He had sometime in the mere minute and a half or song, had moved from near his stereo at one end of his apartment to stand right in front of her, as the lyrics _Thought of you are tattooed on my mind _he stood toe to toe with her, read for the next part of the lyrics _let me show you _he kissed her like he'd wanting to do since he found out she liked him.

And I can't stop thinking about you  
And I can't stop thinking about you  
You'll never go, what do I do?  
And I can't stop thinking about you

After the kiss ended she couldn't help but think two things, that A) he just stole her thunder and B) he was an extremely good kisser and then C popped into her head: why was she thinking when she could be kissing? She kissed him like it was going out of style and he easily accepted her kiss and dished back the same passion she was giving and it left her weak in the knees.

Maybe she didn't have to lie when it first came out into the light that she may like him, but in some strange sense she was glad she was, for it gave her time to really justify her feelings that even she had been pushing away because it was silly.

What was silly was why hadn't she told him sooner.

--

Kay now that it's no more chapters and hopefully the ending is an actual ending to you all. Reviews are always welcome. Who knows, if I get lots (my wishful thinking) I may do one with nothing but smut. That doesn't involve any series, no nothing just a one shot.

**Disclaimer:** I regretfully hate to inform the members of that I do not own CSI, nor any of it's franchises nor the exhibit in Vegas that my Aunt's friend went to and said it was awesome. Nor the song Can't Stop by Maroon 5 off their latest album _It Won't Be Soon Before Long. _There is that the longest saying that I don't own anything?


End file.
